Garden of Eden, Garden of Evil
by Rachael torie b
Summary: The world is a dangerous place strife with change and chaos. The Emperor of Tredonia is dead, leaving behind his 17-year-old heir who aims to conquer the continent. As he and his young Empress attempt to expand their great empire, dark forces plot nefariously behind the scenes, and from all corners, from all countries, they watch and they wait. (SYOC)


"Your Majesty, the Emperor will see you now."

Slowly, dazedly, Kano raised his head, dark hair disheveled, eyes that used to be so bright now bloodshot.

"How does he fair?"

The Advisor's face revealed nothing, emotionless and slack, his too-blue irises unblinking.

"He is not well, but wishes to see you all the same." he said, pale willowy hands clasped in front of his body.

Kano swallowed, his throat sore, and stood. The Advisor watched him with bird-like movements, monitoring his every step to the large golden doors, lying behind them the Emperor's personal chambers. His hands resting upon the frigid handles, Kano took a moment—breath, in, out—and entered.

The room was dark, the hazy smell of imported incense clinging to every particle of air, and the heat was practically unbearable. In the farthest reaches of the chamber laid the frail and feeble emperor, swathed in the thick silks of the colossal bed's canopy, servants and dignitaries alike surrounding, circling. Vultures, waiting for the moment when the weak finally die.

At the end of his father's dying nest, Kano lingered. His Grace's face was ashen and hallow, the bark of a decaying tree, and with every breath he could barely take his chest emitted a sickening, sloshy rattle. The prince could hardly stand to see him that way.

His father's eyes pried themselves open, cutting through the expanse until they fell upon Kano.

In a raspy, dry voice, he said, "Leave us," and even then, virtually dead, Emperor Severin Amos Talen the Third had an indisputable authority. The vultures fled, leaving Severin alone with his _son_.

"Sit." Commanded the emperor, punctuated by a body wrenching cough.

Kano sat by his father's legs, waiting for the fit to end. When it did, His Grace began to speak.

"I will surely be dead within the hour, Kano, and, unfortunately, as my only heir you will be crowned Emperor."

"Don't say such things Father. You will— "

"Silence," he interrupted. "I'll not have my last words overridden by your whining; there is something of great importance you must know. You have known my disapproval many a time within your life, and rarely my love. That is because you are not my son. You're a bastard, a fruition of my wife's debauchery."

Kano stood as if burnt by fire. "How can you say this to me? This is not true, it cannot be."

A wet, rumbling noise came from the emperor's lips, a dying man's laugh.

"I have said those very things to myself over the years, but alas, it is the truth."

"No— " protested Kano, but the emperor refused to hear it.

"If you know what is good for you, you will speak of this to no one. It pains me greatly to hand this grand empire over to you, but there is little choice in the matter."

Anger began to blossom in Kano. "Why?" He demanded. "Why tell me this now? After keeping it to yourself for all this time, it would not have been difficult to take the revelation to the grave."

Severin chuckled again, blood dripping down his chin.

"I wanted you to know that you do not belong on that throne—not now, not ever. I wanted you to know why I never loved you, even though you've spent your entire pathetic life longing for my attention and respect like some injured dog. I wanted you to know—"

Fury, like some raging demon, overtook Kano, his vision turning red. He grasped the emperor by his gold and crimson robes, yanking his head from its tower of pillows. Kano's eyes, wild and large, bore into the old man's.

"Be silent, you filthy leech. How dare you speak to me in that manner."

"How dare I? I am the Emperor." And he laughed, and more putrid blood dribbled from between his papery, cracked lips, and then his head lolled back, and he was dead.

Kano continued to hold him up by the robe's collar, hands shaking. Sucking in a breath, he let the corpse drop back into the mass of silks and brocade. He stumbled back, grasping one of ornate bedposts, leaning into it to support the weight he no longer felt like he could support himself.

"No," Kano whispered unsteadily, "I am the Emperor."

His gaze fell to his former father, and he smiled wryly, pushing off the post. As if in a dream, he walked through the wispy red canopy, through the spicy incense, through the darkness of the room, and out into the light through the golden doors.

Twelve pairs of eyes snapped to his as shut the grandiose doors behind him. Kano looked at them all levelly, holding each of their fearful gazes. He felt light, so very weightless now.

"Let us inform the empire it is time to mourn."

* * *

Another SYOC? Yes, but if anyone is here from my other current SYOC Obsidian Light know that in no way am I planning to abandon that one—I love that story way too much to even consider such a thing. However, I was overcome with the idea of this and simply had to write it.

 **What You Need to Know:**

This story is set in a fictional universe. It's archaic, reminiscent of Rome during the gladiatorial period. The main countries are:

 **Malanis** : In this unpredictable grassland, the earth is virtually yellow, brown, and flat. (Drinkable) water is never found above ground, but underneath in the strange black cave systems. In these caves, many valuable and rare minerals are located, most of which are sought after extensively by numerous cultures. Not many inhabitants lived here to begin with, but after the Infinite Inferno 200 hundred years before there is only a relatively small population there now. The fire started when a bolt of lightning struck the dry savannah, although some blame this on a wicked sorceress, and burnt up everything in its path. Even now, black scorched patterns are seared into the earth and, in the worst areas, the grass still smolders and burns. Because these small fiery areas can turn wild and out of control at a bad wind, the remaining Melanians have vacated underground into the cave systems, only returning to the surface when necessary. The Melanians are ruled by King Julianos, self-appointed monarch after the death of their previous ruler. They trade the minerals that they mine out of the caves to all countries, but they prefer selling/trading to Tredonia due to the fact golden Tares are universally accepted and can buy quite a lot of anything. Common physical features are: red and black hair, grey and silver eyes, slight builds, and numerous skin tones.

 **Rarknovir** : This land is an icy one, mountainous and frigid. Its harsh climate dissuades most from venturing here, and many of its inhabitants dream of leaving. On paper, it's ruled by Earl Amaryllis Arkir, but the country is plagued by vicious outlaws. The earl struggles to maintain control, but it's an uphill battle. She and previous Tredonian Emperor Severin Talen were in the state of negotiating a union between the Empire and Rarknovir through the form of marriage of their two heirs, Prince Kano and the Rarknovirian Princess (who you guys get to submit). Like Tredonia, their currency is one of Tares, since their economy is closely tied to that of the Empire's. Their land offers many resources, including: furs, meats, silver and gold, coal, horses, all variations of building stones, and other things as well. The people here are resilient, no stranger to difficult times. Even those among the gentry have learned to go without and how to survive. In Rarknovir, even the smallest comforts are a luxury. Most of the inhabitants hold dearly an old world view of honor, and do not take grievances lightly. Common physical features include: all natural colors of hair, brown, hazel, and green eyes, sharp, distinct features, all skin tones ranging from pearlescent white to deep, dark brown, and muscular and hardy builds.

 **Tredonia** : The Tredonian Empire spans most of the continent. What it cannot take through duplicitously worded treaties, it takes through military force. The heart of the empire is the cosmopolitan capital of Tredonis, where many different people of many different countries congregate. This is a rich and vast city, but for every beautiful place within there are ten more horrifying in their disparity. The imperial palace lies in the capital, but fortress would be a more accurate word. Most Tredonians have slaves, unfortunate captives from the Isles of Ilyasphir. Tredonia has been capturing Ilyasphirites since the Crimson Wars, which commenced when Tredonia attempted to conquer them and by some miracle lost. The people here prefer to live lavish and eccentric lives, and most born Tredonians consider themselves above others. The climate of Tredonia is mild, not too hot, not too cold. It gets fair amounts of rain, contributing to the constant green environment. It's got rolling hills, but it's not considered mountainous. The currency of Tredonia are Tares, pieces of gold, silver, or bronze inlaid with rubies. Golden Tares are worth the most, bronze the least.

There are many different people who live here, but some common physical features that can be seen are: lighter hair colors (generally light brown, varying shades of blond, red, and mixture of the previously mentioned), long slim noses, heart shaped and oval faces, fair skin, and green/grey/blue eyes. That's only average though, and not a rule.

As you have read, Emperor Severin Amos Talen the Third of Tredonia has died, leaving behind his heir Kano Thutmose Talen to be crowned emperor at the ripe old age of seventeen. The story will mainly take place in Kano and the other listed main characters' points of view.

 **Ilyasphir** : Known as the Isles of Ilyasphir, this country is a string of tropical islands of hot, humid, and dense forests. Their beaches are beautiful, glistening white sand that sparkles in the sunlight. They harbor strong negative feelings for Tredonians, mostly because the empire captures, pillages, and murders them whenever the opportunity arises. Ilyasphirites are self-sufficient people, and despite the popular belief they are uncivilized jungle savages, they're some of the most peaceful individuals one can meet. Unless you're Tredonian or openly hostile, they'll welcome you amongst their ranks. Each island has their own chieftain, but they never wage war upon one another. They live in elaborate treetop houses, hidden in the thick green foliage, and store their most valuable/sacred objects in the complex cave systems underground. They don't have a set currency, but rather trade in whatever catches their eye. They're effective poison masters, hunters, and warriors, even though violence is usually the last thing on their minds. They generally live long lives, having some of the most advanced medicines and natural remedies growing on their islands. They uphold the belief animals are sacred, and live in harmony with the many, many species that call the Isles home. During the Crimson Wars with Tredonia, they won through stealth, advanced healers, poisons, and biological warfare. Despite this, they're regularly attacked by Tredonia and other slavers, who raid them and kidnap their people. Some common physical features found here are: darker hair (generally black and dark brown, but it's been known to have the occasional red head or blond), brown/hazel/dark green/dark blue eyes, high cheek bones, taller in height, and tan/olive skin tones. And here is the submission password, for those of you who read the essential information: Dark Dreams.

Now, some character roles I would like filled. In other words, roles your characters can fit:

MAIN CHARACTER ROLES (As of yet):

The Rarknovirian Princess: a girl between the ages of 15 and 18. For information on the culture of Rarknovir, read the above section. Because her country is having a difficult time of it with bandits, cutthroats, and renegades, her mother the earl is marrying her off to the soon-to-be Emperor of Tredonia, Kano Talen the First. Other than this, make this princess anything you want her to be.

The Tredonian Head of Guard: a man between the ages of 18 and 30 who is the head of Kano Talen's personal security task force—the best trained soldiers on the continent. He is also Kano's best friend. Once again, you can be as creative with his character as you wish to be.

The Ilyasphirite Slave Girl: Forcibly taken from her home in the Isles of Ilyasphir as a pre-teen, she's been serving at the Imperial Palace ever since. She's now between the ages of 16 and 20. She hates Tredonia with every fiber of her being, but hides this all too well. Prince Kano (now soon to be Emperor Kano) has always had a shine for her. Other than this basic character role, you guys have all creative rights.

Fear not if you don't like any of these—I may add more later, as I usually do.

OTHER CHARACTER ROLES (As of yet):

Foreign dignitaries

Slaves and servants

Royal children of other countries

Potential past and future love interests of Kano's, since he is kind of a lady's man.

Assassins and revolutionaries

The palace physician, alchemist, seamstress, watchman, etc.…

Gladiatorial Warriors

Anyone you can think of! Think Game of Thrones meets Gladiatorial Rome. Also, even if you do submit a character that isn't a main, I still may make them one if I really like them. All the characters are equally important; some just have more screen time than others.

Now, here is the form— **which I will accept only by PM!**

* * *

Full Name and Title: (title only if it applies and please use names that are reminiscent of the story idea, meaning no Amy, Jessica, Scott, and Mason)

Are you submitting a main character? If so, which one?: (Specific main character roles above)

Age: (If you're submitting main characters, read the ages their role falls into):

Submission Password:

Appearance:

Personality:

Personal History:

Thoughts on the Empire of Tredonia:

Thoughts on Prince Kano Thutmose Talen the First of Tredonia:

Thoughts on their own country:

Sexuality:

Is your character open to romance?:

Are they a virgin?:

How mature would they allow their romantic relationship to get?:

What kind of person does your character like and get along with?:

What kind of person does your character dislike and have conflict with?:

Likes and Hobbies:

Dislikes and things they just aren't any good at:

Types of clothes they like to wear:

Occupation:

Greatest Desire:

Worst Fear:

Biggest Secrete:

Fatal Flaw:

What is their main goal? What do they want most in life?:

Quotes/Dialogue they would say:

Songs that remind you of your character:

How often will you review?: (If you don't review at all, ever, don't even bother submitting to the story)

Are you okay with sexual scenes in the story?: (Because there's probably going to be some)

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Current Philosophy of life:  
What are some things you feel I must know and understand about your character?:

Are you okay with me altering some things about your character?: (Chances are, I'm probably going to in order to make them fit into the story)

What are some things you would like to see happen during the story?: (This could literally be anything—it could be general plot, specific events, or something relating to your character and their relationships)

Anything else you would like to add:

Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! (To those of you who celebrate the holiday, that is)


End file.
